marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Darkhold
The Darkhold, also called the Book of Sins or the Book of Spells, is a book with mystical abilities that gives the reader the knowledge they need to build the things they want the most. History Search for the Darkhold and Joseph Bauer find the Darkhold]] The Darkhold was said to contain infinite knowledge. Over the course of history, many individuals searched for it, including Red Skull, Daniel Whitehall, and Nick Fury.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire In the 21st century, Lucy and Joseph Bauer found it in the basement of the home's former owner and opened it. When Lucy touched it, she discovered she could read the text in English. When Joseph touched it, he could read it in German.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup As she studied the Darkhold, Lucy became obsessed with it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss Momentum Labs It helped Joseph to built the Quantum Particle Generator in Momentum Labs to allegedly create matter out of thin air, when in truth the machine was siphoning energy from another dimension. The engineer of the project, Eli Morrow, desired the book for himself. He tried to reason with Joseph to give him the book, but he refused to give it to him. One day, Morrow put all the Momentum Labs workers inside the machine in order to kill him and take the book for himself. He personally attacked Joseph, but the latter refused to tell him where he had hidden the Darkhold,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan so he put him into a coma. Unbeknownst to Morrow, Bauer and three of her co-workers Hugo, Frederick, and Vincent transformed into spiritual entities, contained within the special box created with the Darkhold's knowledge. Years later, Lucy visited Joseph and snapped him out of his coma to get the current location of the Darkhold.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire Targeted by S.H.I.E.L.D. reads the Darkhold]] Upon heading back to where the Darkhold was found by her and Joseph, Lucy found herself unable to read it in her current state. In order to get the Darkhold read, she and her remaining ghosts Hugo and Vincent had to infiltrate South Ridge Penitentiary in order to spring Eli Morrow from his prison. Lucy was successful in her mission at the cost of Hugo and Vincent who were taken out by Ghost Rider. At the Pasadena Momentum Laboratory after killing the security guards there, Lucy had Eli touch the Darkhold and the text appeared before them in Spanish. With the knowledge of the book, Morrow managed to rebuilt the Quantum Particle Generator in an old Roxxon Oil Corporation powerhouse. As S.H.I.E.L.D. stormed into the building, Phil Coulson found the Darkhold unguarded. He asked Melinda May to bring it back to the Quinjet and hide it. reads the Darkhold]] Following Coulson and Leo Fitz sudden vanishing, May thought about using the Darkhold to save them. She told that to Alphonso Mackenzie, but he tried to talk her out of it, claiming that Coulson had explained that the book was dangerous. In the Playground, May showed Holden Radcliffe the Darkhold and asked him to read it in order to save Coulson and Fitz. Radcliffe read the book but immediately closed it, saying that it was too much knowledge for a human mind. May tried to convince him to use the knowledge, however, it was Radcliffe's android assistant, Aida, who volunteered to read the book. With the knowledge she received, Radcliffe built for her the Inter-Dimensional Gate and Laser-Coupling Gloves, which helped her bringing Coulson and Fitz back to Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Targeted by Holden Radcliffe stop Aida from taking the Darkhold]] While reading the book, apparently, Radcliffe noticed a way to prevent death. The idea corrupted him and he developed an obsession for the Darkhold. As part of his plan to steal the book, he programmed Aida to appear as if she had become self-aware via reading the Darkhold as well as taking May hostage and replacing her with an LMD. He planned that Aida would be seen as though she wanted to steal the book for herself. At the same time, Director Jeffrey Mace hid the book in his office and cloaked it. He and Coulson figured out that it was for the best that the Darkhold be destroyed. Radcliffe then initiated his plan, as Aida attacked the base and stole the book. However, Aida was destroyed and Coulson retrieved the Darkhold in the process.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises Coulson brought the book to Billy Koenig, who passed it to his brothers. When LT Koenig returned it to Billy, he hided it inside the Labyrinth. The Watchdogs, assisted by Radcliffe, tried to take the book, but were stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D. However, LMD May took the book and brought it to Radcliffe. Anton Ivanov wanted to use the book to kill both Inhumans and Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.12: Hot Potato Soup holds the Darkhold]] Ivanov read briefly the book, which gave him the answer to use Radcliffe in order to fight the Inhumans. Radcliffe later also read the Darkhold.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM With the knowledge provided by the Darkhold, Aida created a full Life-Model Decoy body for the severely wounded Ivanov. While Ivanov's head was inside a jar, his brain controlled the body remotely. The instructions guide the reader to his ultimate goal by showing him how to build items, some of which harnessed with energy from other dimensions. Therefore, even brilliant scientist, like Leo Fitz, cannot understand how the creations work. However, the secondary ability of the book is to corrupt the minds of people and create a dangerous obsession over the Darkhold. A person who have used the Darkhold for a long time may not want that other people would even touch it. Even a short flutter in the book could corrupt the reader's mind, like in the case of Holden Radcliffe, who allowed himself to betray his friends only to get a possession on the book. The Darkhold can also effect people who have not read the book. Eli Morrow did not read it and he tried to kill the entire Momentum Labs workers. Known Inventions *'Quantum Particle Accelerator': It was created by Lucy Bauer and Eli Morrow. Morrow then used the machine on himself to gain the power to channel quantum energies from Hell in order to create matter. He even stated that he was becoming a "God", though this was never seen. *'Quantum Batteries': Created by Joseph and Lucy Bauer. The batteries harness quantum energy from another dimension. A larger Quantum Battery was created by Eli Morrow. *'Inter-Dimensional Gate': Created by Aida and Holden Radcliffe. The machine opens a gate to other dimensions. *'Laser-Coupling Gloves': Created by Holden Radcliffe. The gloves create energy from other dimensions. *'Quantum Brain': Created by Aida. It is made out of light and power the Life-Model Decoys. *'Improvement of the Framework': Done by Holden Radcliffe and Aida. They developed the Framework from a training virtual simulation to specific detailed virtual world. *'Life-Model Decoy Body': Created by Aida. Anton Ivanov's brain control the body remotely as it functions as Ivanov's body. Appearances Trivia *In the comics the Darkhold is the ultimate dark grimoire, a collection of all evil spells in existence that was gathered by the Elder God Chthon. It serves as the anti-thesis of the Book of the Vishanti. Pages of the Darkhold were copied into the Book of Cagliostro. *The cover of the book features an , that is, the writing on it reads "Darkhold" from both directions. References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Watchdogs Equipment